


Phantasm Realized

by Bochord of Leaspell (EquinePianist)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF!Ino, BAMF!Naruto, BAMF!Shikamaru, IDK what the fuck do I do with Asuma?, Ino is the new Moneypenny, Motivated!Nara, Naruto can use other elements, Naruto doesn't take your shit, Naruto graduates early, Naruto is Not Reliant on Rasengan, Naruto is not Hopeless with Genjutsu, Shikamaru actually gets off his lazy ass, Shikamaru basically fills Q's spot, Wind!Affinity Naruto, Yamanaka Ino is Not Weak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquinePianist/pseuds/Bochord%20of%20Leaspell
Summary: James Bond is reborn as Naruto. Naturally, he has the time of his life, as it's not every day on is reborn into a universe uniquely suited for a bored assassin.(Sorry, this is just the basic preview/summary/thing on what to expect of this fic)(Cross-posted on FanFiction.net under Bochord of Leaspell)





	

James Bond is reborn as Naruto. Bond decides to find out what this universe is like, discovers Ninja's, much to his pleasure as he will now have a large variety of competition. Figures out how to access his chakra by 3/4. When he's 5, he manages to snag a chakra paper, finds out that he has Wind Affinity. Of course, he is most definitely pleased by this, as this will make assassination easier and more interesting. [Use Blue-Eyed Monster as Character!Template] He starts tailing ANBU and practices pranking them to better his skills. He also starts stealing from any vendor that tries to deny him. He also decides to graduate early, as snot-nosed brats irritate him. He is put into Genin rotation after he defeats his sensei after he is specifically targeted by him due to Kyuubi. Manages to get Kosuke Maruboshi and Danzo to teach him. He ends up assigned to Gai's team as a 4th member when TenTen is hospitalized. [Delivers massive smackdown to Neji because he doesn't want that bullshit to affect teamwork] Is assigned to replace Choji for the Chunnin exams, they manage to become a permanent team. Ino becomes the new Moneypenny and Shika sorta replaces Q. Ino=wires/lightning, Shika=water, Naruto=wind.

Naturally, James refuses to be anything but the best, and learns techniques from every affinity.   
  
Fun Idea: Bond henges into an older version of current body, flirts and twist his way around getting a free room for an ANBU team in order to get a training technique

___________________________-

Don't Worry! This is coming soon, I just need to finish the chapter but I felt like jumping the gun and starting to post ahead of time

___________________________-


End file.
